


Loving a Dwarrow Timeline

by DrayOakenshield



Series: Loving a Dwarrow [6]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:04:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrayOakenshield/pseuds/DrayOakenshield
Summary: A running timeline of the events in the Loving a Dwarrow series





	Loving a Dwarrow Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> This is as much for my benefit as it is for the readers. I've gotten to a point where I can no longer keep the timing of events straight in my head so I'm listing everything out here for you. 
> 
> This is not a crucial read for Loving a Dwarrow but it should help (and if something doesn't line up here with what I wrote elsewhere please let me know).

**Five days after Durin’s Day - late September**  
• Bilbo and Thorin take a bath together and start courting

 **Two weeks after the bath - mid October**  
• The day before they get tattoos Dis sends a note to Thorin that she is on her way to the mountain with part of Bilbo’s second courting gift  
• Also, the day before they get their tattoos Thorin is seen working on Bilbo’s second courting gift  
• Bilbo and Thorin get their tattoos signifying they are each other's One  
• Thorin blesses Bilbo’s tattoo causing Bilbo to meet Yavanna and Aluë and receive blessings from them  
• Two days after the tattoos Bilbo, Kili, and Tauriel go hunting together

 **Two weeks after the above - Early November**  
• Dwalin and Ori start their relationship

 **Two months after tattoos - spanning early to mid-December**  
• Thorin forges Bilbo’s courting beads  
• Bilbo whittles Thorin's courting beads  
• Beads are exchanged  
• One week before Yule Bilbo finishes Thorin’s courting gift

 **Yule day - Late December**  
• Thorin gives Bilbo the gift of protection  
• Challenge for Bilbo’s honor  
• Bilbo gives Thorin the gift of comfort

 **Two months after Yule - Mid February**  
• Dis arrives  
• Thorin gives Bilbo the gift of love  
• Day after Dis arrives Bilbo is kidnapped

 **One week after Dis arrival - Late February**  
• Bilbo finishes Thorin’s second courting gift  
• The next day Bilbo gives Thorin the gift of love

 **One month after Dis arrives - Last week of March**  
• Thorin give Bilbo final courting gift(s)  
• Next day royal wedding  



End file.
